Come nei film
Come nei film (Girls (and Boys) on Film) è il titolo del quindicesimo episodio della quarta stagione di Glee, l'ottantunesimo in tutto. E' stato scritto da Michael Hitchcock e diretto da Ian Brennan, uno degli ideatori della serie, con le riprese che sono cominciate il 30 gennaio 2013 filmando la performance numero 500 Shout e terminate intorno a metà febbraio. Negli Stati Uniti l'episodio è andato in onda il 7 marzo 2013 per la prima volta allo speciale orario delle 21:30 per la East Coast, dal momento che la finale del talent show American Idol terminava più tardi del solito. Come nei film negli Stati Uniti ha registrato circa 6,723 milioni di telespettatori, con un buon indice di share e un rating di 2.4. Ascolti stabili, quindi, ma giudizio critico dell'episodio in negativo. In Italia l'episodio è stato trasmesso in versione sottotitolata il prossimo 14 marzo 2013 alle 21:50 sul canale satellitare FOX, mentre è andato in onda interamente doppiato in data giovedì 21 marzo. Come nei film è il primo episodio mandato in onda dopo la pausa di tre settimane (hiatus). Trama Dopo un sogno, Will assegna al Glee-Club il compito di cantare delle canzoni tratte dai loro film preferiti, specialmente dedicandosi al solito scontro tra ragazzi e ragazze. Le Nuove Direzioni sperimentano qualcosa di nuovo, mentre a New York Santana scopre della gravidanza di Rachel e indaga sul lavoro secondario di Brody, sospettando che, in realtà, sia uno spacciatore. Riassunto In una sequenza immaginaria velata di bianco e nero, Will e Emma cantano il duetto You're All the World to Me, tratto dal film Royal Wedding. Sul più bello, Will si sveglia di soprassalto, realizzando di aver semplicemente fatto un sogno con la televisione rimasta accesa. Il suo sogno lo ispira a trovare un nuovo compito settimanale per il Glee-Club: cantare canzoni dai film che si preferiscono. Artie ha già in mente una lista di film e sta pensando su come girare un film dai bassi costi di produzione. Finn sollecita il professor Schuester a continuare la ricerca di Emma, scappata dalla cappella il giorno delle nozze. Will insiste sul fatto che dovrebbe lasciarle più spazio, che forse hanno corso di fretta e lei non ha retto la pressione ma lo ama profondamente e prima o poi tornerà indietro. Sue dichiara che Emma ha esaurito i suoi giorni di ferie, tuttavia non ha la più pallida idea di dove possa trovarsi "l'ominide rosso". Ad ogni modo, Sue sottolinea che se anche avesse una vaga idea di dove si trovi Emma, di certo non lo spiattelerebbe a Finn. Quindi, Artie suggerisce a Finn di premere sui genitori di Emma finché non cedono e gli rivelano la posizione della figlia. Brittany e Blaine propongono di abbandonare la solita settimana in cui ragazzi e ragazze si scontrano in favore di un'interessante alternativa: un numero di gruppo a tema cinematografico prima del gran finale per maschi e femmine. Blaine dà quindi il via alla performance di Shout (la numero 500 per la serie televisiva). Santana è depressa perché a causa della neve che ha ricoperto New York dovrà restare sigillata nell'appartamento con i suoi compagni, Rachel e Kurt, i quali non fanno altro che parlare di teatro musicale. Rachel è innervosita dalla schiettezza di Santana, ma non è poi così tanto decisa a litigare, visto che è presa dalla sua maratona di film per bambini, continuando a incorrere nella possibilità di essere incinta. Alla fine, Kurt opta per Moulin Rouge!, immaginando se stesso mentre duetta con Blaine sulle note di Come What May. Eppure, mentre guardano la scena, Kurt commosso cerca di nascondere il motivo della sua tristezza dal suo possibile nuovo fidanzato, ovvero Adam. Santana butta lì, senza mezzi termine, che cantare tale canzone era il sogno di Kurt e Blaine riguardo il loro matrimonio. Successivamente, Santana mantiene salta la sua posizione contro Brody, confessando i suoi dubbi e dicendo di aver trovato un bel gruzzolo di denaro e un cercapersone nascosti tra i suoi effetti personali. La ragazza è convinta che sia un trafficante di droga, un noto pusher di New York; Rachel sembra essere confusa, ma rifiuta l'idea di Brody come spacciatore. Tuttavia, quando tenta di dimostrare che Santana sbaglia, Brody tiene dei comportamenti piuttosto elusivi e la teoria di Santana prende forma. Rusty e Rose Pillsbury sono volutamente ingannati, cioè credono che il club "Stop al bullismo contro i rossi" fondato da Emma, la loro figlia, si stia facendo largo nelle scuole, ma soprattutto che i responsabili, Finn e Artie con delle parrucche rosse e false identità (all'insaputa dei signori Pillsbury) hanno disperatemente bisogno di un recapito di Emma per poterle parlare. Finn ottiene così l'indirizzo della ragazza e lo consegna a Will, premendo affinché si sbrighi a riconquistarla, come nei film. Volendo rendere un omaggio a un noto film con Tom Cruise, Blaine, Artie e Joe indossano tute da aviatore per il loro mash-up, cominciando a cantare Danger Zone, esibizione a cui si uniscono in seguito pure Sam, Jake e Ryder con i loro vestiti al vento per la canzone Old Time Rock and Roll. Mentre le ragazze del Glee-Club si preparano il proprio numero d'esibizione, Kitty si scusa per aver tentato più volte di abbattere Marley, credendo che l'aver entrambe avuto una relazione con uomini Puckerman, un giorno, le unirà. Marley le confessa che bacio che Ryder le ha dato pochi giorni prima le fa venire le farfalle nello stomaco, pur essendo ancora cotta di Jake. Una Kitty che sembra capire dove Marley vuole andare a parare dice che gli uomini "sono come i diamanti" e vanno "collezionati quanti più si riesce". Le ragazze, quindi, si esibiscono, come folgorate dalle parole di Kitty, con il mash-up Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend, tratta dal film Gli uomini preferiscono le bionde con Marilyn Monroe, unita con Material Girl, ricalcando lo stile di Madonna nel suo video tributo a Marilyn. Adam chiede a Kurt se lui e Blaine davvero condividono l'idea di cantare quella canzone tratta da Moulin Rouge!; quando i sentimenti di Kurt verso Blaine, riaccesi dal loro incontro in albergo a Lima, Adam spiega di non poter competere contro una fantasia. Quando Kurt tenta di dimostrargli che vuole a tutti costi superare la fase in cui era fissato con Blaine, Adam gli suggerisce di cercare il film più sdolcinato di sempre e di renderlo loro. Nel frattempo, Finn dice a Will che Emma si trova a casa di sua sorella e cerca di persuadere Schuester a creare una canzone romantica ideale per riottenere la mano della sua "quasi-sposa". Will parcheggia l'auto di fronte alla casa in cui si trova Emma, cantando In Your Eyes, con le Nuove Direzioni in sottofondo e uno stereo. Emma si avvicina alla finestra e cerca di capire perché se n'è andata dal matrimonio. Lei ammette di non aver riconosciuto più granché l'uomo che stava per sposare dopo la sua campagna a Washington DC. Will, come ultima spiagga, suggerisce di ricominciare a conoscersi da zero, partendo con un appuntamento al cinema di venerdì sera. Parlando ancora in merito alle sue teorie su Brody, Santana rivela a Rachel di aver trovato in bagno un test di gravidanza. Rachel, colta in castagna, si sfoga mentre Santana la conforta. Allo stesso tempo, in Ohio, Jake incontra Marley in un'aula di artistica, dove le confessa che i suoi regali di San Valentino non erano opera sua. Sebbene Marley ne fosse già a conoscenza, Jake vuole rimediare cantando la canzone preferita di Marley del film Ghost - Fantasma, ovvero Unchained Melody. Marley non riesce a vedere se stessa con Ryder, confessa di aver creduto che lui fosse quello giusto e dice a Jake che Ryder l'ha baciata, proprio a San Valentino. Jake, infuriato, si allontana. Will annuncia che tutti i ragazzi del Glee-club sono vincitori a pari merito del compito settimanale. Will, inoltre, parla in privato con Finn, ringraziandolo di averlo aiutato a recupeare passo dopo passo con Emma. Finn la prende come la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso e dice a Will di aver baciato Emma impulsivamente, benché non ve ne fosse un motivo preciso. Will sembra sul punto di crollare, ma semplicemene se ne va. L'episodio si conclude con i ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni che cantano Footloose. Canzoni Riferimenti *Unique menziona La moglie del soldato. *Kitty fa un riferimento a Les Miserables. *Sam fa un'imitazione della voce di Nicholas Cage tratta dal film The Wicker Man. *Sugar cita The Artist. *Finn menziona La forza della volontà e Zero Dark Thirty. *Artie menziona Il fuggitivo. *Sam menziona Nightmare 3. *Tina si riferisce a Una donna in carriera. *Marley menziona Le spiagge. *Le canzoni Shout e Unchained Melody sono entrambe un riferimento a Whoopi Goldberg, che nella serie recita nei panni di Carmen Tibideaux. Shout è stata usata per i titoli di coda del film Sister Act - Una svitata in abito da suora mentre l'altra è la colonna sonora del film Ghost - Fantasma, in cui Whoopi interpreta una sensitiva. *Santana parla di El Roth, il regista di film horror Hostel. *Adam e Kurt parlano di Downton Abbey. *Santana soprannomina Adam Doctor Who. *Santana menziona Pablo Escobar, un noto spacciatore di droga colombiano. *Marley menziona Hunger Games. *Will menziona Lincoln. Curiosità *''Shout'' è la performance numero 500 in tutto lo show; *Dean Geyer, l'attore che interpreta Brody Weston, avrebbe dovuto avere il suo primo assolo rilasciato in questo episodio con la canzone El Tango De Roxanne, ma l'idea è stata scartata e successivamente mutata in How To Be a Heartbreaker, un duetto con Rachel (Lea Michele) nell'episodio seguente, dal titolo Faida. *Le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni avrebbero dovuto cantare Maniac tratta da Flashdance, ma l'idea è stata in seguito cestinata, come specificato da GleekOutBr. *La scritta iniziale glee è apparsa come l'inizio di una vecchia pellicola in bianco e nero. *Dean Geyer (Brody Weston) non è stato inserito nei crediti di questo episodio perché non appare fisicamente ma si sente soltanto la sua voce al cellulare di Rachel. *Will guida la sua vecchia auto che abbiamo visto per la prima volta in Voci fuori dal coro. *Nella prima, seconda e terza stagione le gare di mash-up tra ragazzi e ragazze occupavano la sesta puntata in questa invece la quindicesima. Guest Cast *Jayma Mays è Emma Pillsbury *Vanessa Lengies è Sugar Motta *Alex Newell è Wade "Unique" Adams *Samuel Larsen è Joe Hart *Melissa Benoist è Marley Rose *Jacob Artist è Jake Puckerman *Blake Jenner è Ryder Lynn *Becca Tobin è Kitty Wilde *Don Most è Rusty Pillsbury *Valerie Mahaffey è Rose Pillsbury *Oliver Kieran Jones è Adam Crawford Galleria di foto Diamonds.png Captura de pantalla 2013-02-14 a la(s) 23.05.14.png Captura de pantalla 2013-02-14 a la(s) 22.57.18.png Captura de pantalla 2013-02-14 a la(s) 22.58.20.png Captura de pantalla 2013-02-14 a la(s) 23.06.08.png Captura de pantalla 2013-02-14 a la(s) 23.05.50.png 415 glee recap.jpg Diamonds.jpg 321330_433289580073607_1803769375_n.jpg BB908AQCcAE0To8.jpg Brittparkszach.jpg Klaine_rooftop.jpg BBvC3xKCEAAFpL_.jpg Look_there.png Wemma_15.jpg Twitter_itsmmbenoist_With_this_cool_guy_on_set_....png Tumblr_mhkah9sSy41rwgozyo1_500.jpg SUUGGGARR.png Schermafbeelding_2013-02-05_om_22.56.32.png.jpg M_j_kissing.jpg Unchained-melody-cover.png Unchained-melody-cover.jpeg You'realltheworld wemma.png Tumblr_mihwy4JvVa1rxyf78o1_500.png 415-55.jpg BDgo33_CAAAGUGV.jpg-large.jpg BDgpBY2CYAAeVz6.jpg-large.jpg Brittparkszach.jpg Schermafbeelding_2013-02-05_om_22.56.32.png.jpg Shout cover.png DMaterialGirl.png Red club finnartie.png Oldrockdanger artwork.png Tumblr min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o1 r1 500.jpg Video Navigazione de:Dramen á la Hollywooden:Girls_(and_Boys)_on_Filmes:Episodio:Girls_(and_Boys)_on_Filmfr:Comme au cinéma Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 4 Episodi